Chaleur, Bonheur
by Oxytreza
Summary: une petite leçon philosophique sur le bonheur avec un mini UA 58 tout doux...Enjoy.


Pairing : Je crois que je vais arrêter d'écrire cette mention…

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Rien à moi et décidément, les grippes m'inspirent…

Ça pourrait être un UA car la description extérieure de la maison (et même intérieure) ne correspond pas vraiment a la bicoque au fond des bois.

Chaleur, Bonheur…

Gojyo leva le pied pour le reposer sur le sol laiteux, s'enfonçant dans cinquante bons centimètres de neige. Il pesta et recommença le procédé avec l'autre pied, avançant tant bien que mal.

Il faisait froid. Bon Dieu qu'il faisait froid ! Gojyo s'enroulait comme il pouvait dans son manteau, s'entourant de ses bras. Ses dents claquaient à s'en briser la mâchoire et il ne sentait plus ses jambes.

Ça faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'il marchait dehors et il lui tardait d'arriver à la maison. Finalement, au bout d'un temps qui parut une éternité au roux, il aperçut les lumières familières de chez sa rue : le tabac, le restaurant chinois, l'épicerie arabe.

Il alla se réfugier sous le porche de son chez-soi et tapa ses boots sur le paillasson, afin d'éviter de mettre de la neige partout dans l'entrée. Il sortit ses clés et allait pour ouvrir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de l'intérieur, laissant apparaître Hakkai, vêtu d'un pull informe bleu et d'un jean délavé.

« Gojyo ! J'étais inquiet, avec cette neige.

-Salut. » Le roux entra et Hakkai entoura son cou de ses bras et couvrit la peau glacée de baisers brûlants. Gojyo ferma les yeux et passa ses propres bras autour de la taille du brun. Puis celui-ci se redressa et aida son amant à se débarrasser du manteau détrempé et le suspendit aux patères. Gojyo retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, dans un état pas beaucoup plus enviable que celui de son manteau. Hakkai lui frotta les mains.

« Je vais aller te faire couler un bain » Gojyo hocha la tête, les cordes vocales trop froides pour parler. Hakkai l'embrassa doucement sur le coin des lèvres et l'emmena à l'étage.

Dans la salle de bain, il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et (un peu) celui d'eau froide. Tandis que la baignoire se remplissait, il se retourna et aida Gojyo qui se déshabillait comme il pouvait, ses doigts engourdis à cause de la température extérieure.

Il lui défit ses boutons de son gilet, le posa sur la commode, défit la ceinture pendant que Gojyo retirait son tee-shirt puis il le laissa retirer le pantalon. Gojyo se glissa dans la baignoire avec un soupir de satisfaction. Le brun tourna les robinets pour les éteindre et embrassa de nouveau Gojyo, cette fois sur la joue. Le roux poussa un autre soupir de satisfaction intense et caressa la joue de son instituteur. Ce dernier se redressa et entreprit d'enlever son pull distendu. Il le laissa tomber à terre puis enleva son jean qu'il abandonna à côté de son pull. Une fois que son caleçon eut subi le même sort, il enjamba le rebord de la baignoire et se glissa dans le dos de Gojyo.

« Ça va mieux ? Chuchota l'instituteur au creux de l'oreille de son amant.

-Moui… » Répondit le roux en se calant contre le ventre et la poitrine d'Hakkai. Celui-ci entoura les épaules de son homologue et Gojyo posa l'arrière de son crâne sur l'épaule gauche du brun qui colla sa joue contre celle du roux.

Au bout de longues minutes pendant lesquelles ils parlèrent de leurs journées respectives, Hakkai saisit le gel douche, en fit couler dans sa longue main fine et l'étala sur le dos du roux qui tressaillit.

« C'est froid !

-Désolé. »

Hakkai continua de savonner son amant puis ce dernier en fit de même pour lui. Puis, enfoncés tout le deux jusqu'au cou dans l'eau brûlante, ils échangèrent des mots doux, leurs mains caressant leurs corps immergés.

Après maintes caresses, Hakkai s'extirpa de l'eau et dit : « Je vais finir de préparer le dîner, tu me rejoins ?

-Je n'ai pas faim. Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt qu'on se couche ?

-Alors je vais le mettre au frigo, on le mangera demain. Puis je préparerais le lit. Prends ton temps. » Tout en disant cela, il s'enroulait dans une épaisse robe de chambre assortie à ses yeux et sortit après avoir ramassé les vêtements éparpillés dans la salle de bain. Gojyo se renfonça dans l'eau savonneuse et ferma les yeux avec un nouveau soupir.

Dix minutes plus tard, Hakkai rouvrit la porte et tout en entourant de ses bras le cou du roux : « Tout est prêt. Tu viens ?

-J'arrive » Hakkai se leva et ressortit, laissa la porte ouverte et Gojyo sortit de l'eau en appuyant ses bras sur les rebords de la baignoire. Il se sécha et alla dans la chambre chauffée et plongée dans la pénombre avec sa serviette autour de la taille. Hakkai était en train d'enfiler son pyjama, son dos encore nu brillant à la lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet. Gojyo se rapprocha, glissa ses bras autour de la taille du brun et l'embrassa dans le cou. Hakkai pencha la tête sur le côté puis se retourna. Leurs lèvres se joignirent pour la première fois de la soirée et Gojyo prit l'arrière de la tête d'Hakkai dans sa main, approfondissant le baiser. Puis ils se relâchèrent, Hakkai enfila son tee-shirt de nuit et tendit à Gojyo le sien, celui-ci se débarrassant de sa serviette. Tandis qu'il s'habillait pour dormir, Hakkai alla étendre la serviette dans la salle de bain, vida la baignoire, se brossa les dents, bientôt de rejoint par Gojyo qui ne résista pas à l'envie de poser sa main sur la hanche de son amant. Puis ils retournèrent dans la chambre, éteignant la lumière derrière eux.

Gojyo se glissa dans le lit avec un nouveau soupir de bien-être et Hakkai s'allongea à côté de lui, sur le flanc face au profil de Gojyo et sa main à plat sur la poitrine du roux, juste à l'endroit où le cœur pulsait. Gojyo tourna la tête et embrassa de nouveau, un peu plus passionnément cette fois, le brun. Ils se regardèrent un petit moment puis Gojyo se glissa au-dessus d'Hakkai.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, lui caressa le ventre, lui flatta les cuisses, le déshabilla, se déshabilla, écarta ses cuisses, le pénétra tendrement et lui fit l'amour encore plus tendrement, ses hanches esquissant à peine de lents et profonds mouvements.

Leurs respirations mêlées, leurs doigts entrelacés, leurs bouches jointes, leurs gémissements mélangés.

Juste ça.

Juste leurs deux corps et leur amour.

Plus tard, Hakkai s'était enroulé dans l'étreinte de Gojyo et dormait paisiblement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le roux, juste avant de le suivre au pays de Morphée, se dit que c'était sûrement ça, le bonheur.

Rentrer chez soi et avoir quelqu'un qui vous aime, que vous aimez en retour, une maison chaude et accueillante.

Des choses simples, vraiment.

Le bonheur, ce n'est pas une denrée que l'on trouve en un seul bloc, si l'on est chanceux. Non, le bonheur, c'est savoir prendre les petites occasions qui se présentent à nous, c'est savoir profiter des toutes petites choses pendant la journée : un bon repas, un baiser, un fou rire, une satisfaction, même infime.

Gojyo eut une pensée pour ceux qui n'avait pas la chance qu'il avait. Car oui, il se considérait comme un type chanceux. Et peut-être qu'il avait été assez intelligent aussi pour profiter des occasions et des chances.

La fois où Hakkai l'avait embrassé en pleine rue lors de ses vingt ans, où il lui avait couru après pour l'embrasser en retour, par exemple. Sur ce coup-là, il avait vraiment assuré, pensait-il.

Il sourit au visage endormi devant lui puis, juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il pensa :

« Oui…Je suis vraiment un type heureux… »

Fin

Leçon de vie sur le bonheur. Comme quoi les cours en Ecosse (et oui, j'en reviens !) et le livre « Le monde de Sophie » (Sur la philosophie) me montent à la tête. Mais bon.

Je voulais une fic vraiment douce, vraiment chaleureuse, pleine de tendresse. Je trouve que j'ai plutôt bien réussi. Enfin, du moins, je suis contente de moi.

Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?


End file.
